Janine Menshon
Basic Info Height: 5'0"/1.52m Weight: 98 lbs/44.5kg Age: Female Race: Human (appears human at least) Hair: Red Skin: Light Known Relatives: Denar Menshon (father, deceased) Current Status: Major in the New Republic Ground Forces IC Notes To force users with Life Detection (or Life-Sense): Janine won't show up as alive on it. She 'exists', but she doesn't show up as alive. Zeltron empaths also will sense nothing from her. High ranking (gamewise) Imp and NR officers looking Janine's file up, page me. The History That Only Few Know (For OOC Reference) A time after assuming power in the Empire, the Emperor looked into the possibility that there would be use for secretive combat droids in the Empire's forces, still, for better reliability than the stormtroopers or the other personnel. The order was sent down to the Imperial Droid Design and Research bureau, and handed to the droid researcher considered the most reliable among the staff. The researcher given the project was Denar Menshon, a long time designer and builder of general use droids for the Empire, and considered a known reliable quantity. He was also a brilliant technician, capable of easily designing new and improved equipment for making the droids and other mechanical devices work with better efficiency. The project was a delight to Denar, not because it came filtered right down from the Emperor himself, but because it sounded like a highly challenging project for him. The time restriction on the project was loose, he was given up to two years to get something workable. That was more time than he'd ever need, he thought, but he accepted the limit happily, and started working on it. Within just over a year he had a device capable of meeting everything the Emperor had wanted, and even beyond. The design he had come up with, and the technology involved, were beyond anything that had been seen before, his work required to him to move the project to his lab at home, even, to develop more incredible new technologies for the device. By the time he had finished, he had created a droid beyond... The unit was significantly more agile than most things its size. Along with that, it was capable of handling nearly any weapon it was given. It was capable of doing its own translation work on levels at and beyond the level of a C-3 unit, and capable of interfacing with computers and systems on levels at or above those of the R2 units. The vocal modulator was made of a new form of polymer material, it would have better vocal resonance than a standard unit. The vocal resonance of the new design would sound appropriate for a human, capable of human range and above for pitch and tone capability. And it would not have the metallic reverberation prone to the translator drones. But one of the greatest achievements of this new droid as it stood, was its outer coating. It had silent, continuous lubricated joints, to walk silently, and was externally covered by an advanced liquifiable polymer, embedded fully with sensor mechanisms to give the droid a better sense of feel. The polymer's design was adjusted very specifically, it was able to block heavy blaster shots better than stormtrooper armor, and feel totally human. And because if the liquifiable nature of the polymer, it could liquefy and separate at spots, for other functions. This was required for some of the internal equipment, such as the R2 computer hookups. All these devices were in her hands, either could be used for the functions, by design. The R2 hookups came from the base of the wrists, sliding out of the polymers. This required the droid to put its hand against the hookup, palm flat, to link to the computers. With both R2 and translator functions, it could perform anywhere it was needed to, and do whatever it needed, to get to its target. It was also designed to be highly intelligent, for a droid, smart enough to be able to get in and out, without too much trouble, even with some capability to improvise. It was sentient on the level of a standard droid, and performed its function well. But since he had time left, Denar thought that he could possibly make it more... more than any droid had ever been in the past, and better at its job for it. He started working on the internal computer systems, and within a few months, as the deadline drew closer, he had come up with a major breakthrough in technology, a breakthrough so big it was potentially dangerous, mishandled... After building together the system and programming, he'd been able to make his prototype creation... achieve a consciousness of its own. A fully realized consciousness. The monitoring devices in his lab sent his notes to the Empire, however, and they were concerned greatly with the concept. Anything capable of fully conscious thought would not have the loyalty they wanted for their droid design. Based on the information from the devices, they came citing a want to see his work, earlier than expected. He'd just gotten the prototype, dubbed the JA-9, online, a short time before, and the spy devices recordings had already proved that the droid being able to consciously think and feel had made it, now a her, ask questions, which they considered undesirable. Also, Denar never seemed to order her, moreover he usually requested her to do something, and she listened, though she asked questions about some of the things. She was also restless about trying to get all the information she could, as much as she could get to the facility. From watching over the spy devices, they had seen he become more aware of the universe around her and what was going on in it. And though he didn't see it, she was forming her own opinions on matters. The Imperials didn't like the concept in the least, and had determined that she be destroyed before even looking at her live, and the scientist for failure to provide what the Emperor had wanted. She didn't know what was going on, when the Imps landed early, and went to the back area to watch at Denar's request, as the Imperial soldiers entered the main entrance. Upon entering, the stormtroopers marched quickly in and ordered Denar to halt where he was. The Imperial officer started interrogating him, quickly, so he would admit to his work. He didn't need the interrogation for it, however, he was friendly and open to them about what he'd done, and what his new design was capable of, confident that they would understand it and appreciate it. But he didn't have any direct experience with the Imperial military, as soon as they had admission of their spy devices claims, they arrested him, and shot him, sending a detachment out to search out and destroy the droid he had built. She saw this all on the side screen, knowing she could do nothing but get shot herself. So she slipped out the back entrance after, to avoid detection. After slipping out of the house, she used the underbrush of the terrain surrounding the facility, to slip up to the shuttle. With most of the soldiers looking for her, the shuttle only had 3 guards. She quickly dispatched one, with a quick strike to the neck, then took his weapon and neutralized the other two, dumping their bodies out, and sealing the shuttle up. The Imps realized what was happening when the shuttle started up, and launched. It slipped under where a Strike Cruiser was waiting, and hypered out, as quickly as Janine could set coordinates into it. After escaping Imperial forces, and realizing that she would likely be hunted by them for a significant period of time, Janine tried to muddy her trail. She went to planet after planet, trying to never be in the same place to long. Once she was certain that those attempting to tail her no longer could, she made her approach. When she signed up, she said nothing about what she really was, just explained that the Empire had killed her father. And explained that she was weapon trained and combat capable, proving such on the training ground, with the DC-17m she brought along. This was a month before the battle of Hoth, though the sector she was in was far removed from it. Full disclosure of what she was eventually required ofh er. It was a day she had dreaded. Here she was right among the people she had initially been built to kill, with no intention of doing so. Explaining the situation was difficult at best. When the recording of what happened in the lab confirmed her story as being straight up true, from one point of viewe at least, it was better understood. Most people to date still don't know what she is. She is reluctant to disclose it to anyone, though it is on her file for her superiors to read. After the explanation was accepted, and she was allowed back into the field, things settled right back to some form of routine. She went on mission after mission, upholding her oath to the Alliance to the best of her ability, right on through until after Endor, and the establishment of the New Republic. She has been in the military to date for nearly 15 years. Equipment Notes Standard Equipment: Charging System, Astromech interface probe (R2 Probe) in left hand, Protocol droid translator unit, DC-17m Repeating Blaster (held) Minor Quirks Guilt Issues - Janine feels guilt over why she was built. She's been her own judge and jury in finding herself guilty of... something, simply for having any assassin droid programming. In a relatively futile attempt to deal with this, she tries to redeem herself to the universe by trying to help people as much as she can. People who don't even know what she is. But it doesn't redeem her to herself. Basic Description (with artificial skin on) The young woman before you has the general appearance of being perhaps 18 at most. She stands to a full height of 1.52 meters (5'0") tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 44.4 kilos (98 pounds). Her figure forms a nice hourglass shape, with just enough at the shoulders to support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the lean legs below them. Her basic figure, with slim arms and legs, and narrow waist, serves to indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms are very narrow and slender, tribute to her light build, with very narrow wrists. She keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept delicately painted, in a light shade of red. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender neck, atop which sits a softly rounded face. She has light, nearly sky blue eyes, which are accentuated delicately with light reddish eyebrows, and dark, long eyelashes, given a slight further highlighting with a tiny bit of makeup around them, for effect. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, given accentuation with a tiny bit of blush, and setting a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her gently rounded chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips, which she keeps done in a light glossy shade of red. Her forehead is visible above her eyebrows, highlighting her light, though not pale, complexion, which carries on throughout her features, except for areas touched with her light makeup. Above her forehead, her hair flows, back down the sides and back of her head, flowing out just enough that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Her hair maintains a deep, reddish color throughout her head, not a light, bright red, but a bit darker, and deeper color, as it flows down in broad, natural curls, spilling down the sides of her head and around her shoulders. Category:Characters